


The Chronicles of Pennyvale High, as writ from the pen of Anthony Stark, genius

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, HS!AU, In which there is a highschool and shit goes down, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark used to rule the school but now he's a burnt out senior with a group of friends he can count on one, maybe two hands. Then two new kids arrive and they're from Europe and he's interested goddamnit. Also it helps that one of them is hot. Okay well both of them are hot but this Loki guy? Tony'd tap that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicles of Pennyvale High, as writ from the pen of Anthony Stark, genius

The Chronicles of Pennyvale High, as writ from the pen of Anthony Stark, genius

 

Episode One: Pilot

  
Tony is pretty sure that somewhere Clinton Barton is laughing his ass off. Probably while sucking face with the resident evil russian, Natasha, but somewhere Barton is laughing like some little old lady just fell on her face and goddamnit Tony’s gonna kill him. His locker is HIS PLACE and he’s pretty sure he, like, double encrypted his code and never let anything slip but there is still a freaking stash of what looks horribly like weed in his locker and he knows that Clint did it  he knows .  
  
Clint’s locker is the second one over from his and he has, say, twelve minutes until make-out time is over if the two angry, leather wearing, goddamn assassins wanna get her on time so Tony pulls out a gold marker, and on second thought a hot rod red one too, and scrawls ‘I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, BARTON’ on the locker. He’s looking pretty smooth when, like clockwork after twelve minutes, Clint and Tasha saunter through the door (wearing black leather - and Tony is a psychic).  
  
‘What is this shit, Stark?’Clint says and Natasha narrows her eyes at the writing on the wall locker.  
  
Tony sighs. ‘I don’t know, Barton. Maybe some kid worked out that you are behind every prank in this school and decided payback was due?’ It isn’t a very convincing lie but he isn’t really trying.  
  
Natasha looks like somebody just forced her to go bird-watching and she abandons them to go to her locker on the other side of the corridor.   
  
And Tony yells after her: ‘Not gonna stay for the party?’  
  
‘Don’t see how that’s a party,’ she shrugs and hey her accent is almost entirely gone now but then Tony remembers that they’re seniors now - known eachother for three years and she hadn’t been too Russian when they were freshmen. Tony’s mind is a place that is never silent.  
  
‘I bring the party.’ he says. ‘Rock on.’ and then back on subject. ‘Barton I apologise for scrawling that on your locker, however, had you not left, he lowers his voice, ‘weed! in my locker over summer I wouldn’t have been angry.’  
  
Barton just laughs, ‘God, man, this is you angry? I might not key your car now.’  
  
‘Son of a-’ Tony is cut off by being shoved out of the way by a huge blond dude in a grey tshirt an cutoffs barging through the crowd and calling something in a weird un-American language.  
  
He rights himself and calls, ‘Hey, Tasha, no not you Barton - I was talking to your girlfriend - she is a person in her own right, do you know that,’ Tony gestures to the space in corridor, ‘What was that?’  
  
Natasha doesn’t know and is sure to tell Tony this, punctuating it with ‘not psychic’ and ‘contrary to your belief I am not a spy’ and then something like ‘dad’s a spy’ and Tony called it!   
  
‘Whatever, see y’all when I see y’all.’ Tony pushes the weed as far back as it’ll go and slams the door.   
  
Clearly not much has changed over summer.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------TITLESEQUENCE-----------------------------------------------------   
  
Tony manages to be late for his first class of the year which he’s pretty sure is going to set the tone for the whole senior dig now. New teacher at the front gives him the side-eye as he slides into the seat next to Bruce.  
  
If you’d asked Tony freshman year who his friends would be he certainly wouldn’t have said Clint Barton (he’s not even sure if Clint can qualify as a friend as he is clearly not human/sane) but probably wouldn’t have said Bruce Banner, either.  
  
Bruce Banner is the single most terrifying person Tony has ever met while also earning the title of the most mild-mannered. Tony thinks it’s the fine line between sweet and holy cow this guy means death that’s scary. Poor Bruce, those serenics must be hell for your head.  
  
Bruce smiles at him when Tony pokes him in the side with a pencil before they both actually pay attention to the class.   
  
Tony doesn’t understand English, I mean he understands the language fine but the subject and the getting good grades therein he just cannot wrap his mind around, apparently neither can Bruce.  
  
By the time the bell rings and they are sent to their next classes (AP Physics B - aw yeah) Tony has one English project to do which hurts his brain to think of and he needs to find a tutor or something but hey there’s a new kid in his Physics class and Bruce actually has friends in Physics so he sits with them which means the only seat available is next to said new kid.  
  
New Kid doesn’t look like a senior but at the same time really does, black hair falling over his face and obscuring his eyes.  
  
Tony slides into the seat. ‘Hey, I’m-’  
  
‘I don’t care.’ says the voice from the seat next door and seriously Tony thinks the words melted chocolate and then he shakes his head because what.  
  
‘Okay, fine, testy. But this is a physics class and seeing as we work in teams you’re gonna have to talk to me.’  
  
Head comes up and Tony finds himself being stared down by bright green eyes. This is absinthe with glowy ice cubes. ‘And why,’ says the guy. ‘Would I participate in this teamwork or, for that matter, pay any heed to your warnings?’  
  
Tony smiles, ‘I got you to talk to me, must be getting somewhere.’  
  
The lips quirk and holy mother this guy is pale (and apparently British. Hot.) ‘First time for everything.’ and then he goes quiet because their teacher has walked in and hey it’s Mr Matthews, Tony likes Mr Matthews.  
  
Mr Matthews sweeps a glance over the class and when he reaches Loki he smiles kindly. ‘Oh, yeah, class we got a new kid.’ he doesn’t point or wave or anything because really they’ve been in this class for five minutes now they shoulda noticed the new kid. ‘Your name’s Loki, right? I am sayin’ it right, Loki?’  
  
Loki doesn’t crack a smile or even look very interested when he turns his green eyes onto Mr Matthews and says crisply: ‘Yes, sir.’  
  
‘Now Loki is a junior and just moved here from - Where’re ya from?’  
  
This time Loki smiles, and it’s a smile that reads all kinds of trouble but his eyes flash bad memories as he says: ‘Norway, sir. Just outside of Oslo.’  
  
Matthews nods and looks over the class. ‘Be nice.’ and the lesson starts.  
  
It’s mostly just copying down notes while Matthews lectures them and Tony takes the opportunity to ask, what he feels is, the burning question: ‘So, what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?’  
  
Loki, still writing down exactly what Matthews says, in what looks like some unusual form of personal shorthand, with the nicest fuckin’ hands he’s ever seen, looks up and at Tony. He cants his head to the side, ‘Isn’t that usually a pick-up line, Mr Stark’ and hey he knows his name? ‘Are you trying to ‘pick me up’?’  
  
And Tony says ‘You’re way too tall to carry.’  
  
‘Hmm, I see. The answer to your question will not be forthcoming so I suggest that you find some other way of diverting yourself from your work as I will not be continuing to indulge you.’ And shit Tony is pretty sure that he has never heard anyone talk so british-y without being a complete insufferable jerk, and while Loki may be a jerk he’s a darn interesting one.  
  
Indulge you.    
  
Because that wasn’t seductive. Holy crap.  
  
Tony goes back to his note taking but watches the smile bloom on Loki’s face and those hand start scribbling with a little more flourish.  
  
Holy. Crap.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------ADVERTBREAK------------------------------------------------------  
  
‘So you met the new kid yet?’ Clint does not know how to eat like a fucking human being and it is gross.  
  
Tony just looks at Tasha while he answers that ‘there appear to be two, the blond and his brother. Tall as fuck with black hair and green eyes.’  
  
Tasha nods. ‘Yeah, met him in Latin class. He was already fluent.’  
  
and Tony says ‘who are these people?’  
  
‘I don’t know,’ says Clint, around a mouthful of god knows what, ‘but big blondie’s coming this way. I don’t see anyone matching the brother’s description, though.’ And what are you some sort of spy, Tony thinks and then he says it and gets a gruff ‘No.’  
  
Big and blond and hey I’m a surfer dude comes to a stop at their table and gives Clint an airy, dim smile that still manages to look delighted. ‘Clinton,’ he booms (and yeah, that is definitely booming) ‘my friend, how are you? May I join you to dine?’  
  
Clint looks a bit bemused but smiles and says ‘Yeah, Thor, sure.’ anyway.  
  
Thor grins and sets himself down in the chair next to Tasha and he practically dwarfs her, guy is huge.  
  
Tony barely notices Bruce slide up next to him (and mutter ‘sorry, got held back a bit’ before tucking into what appears to be lettuce sandwiches) because he’s too busy scanning the cafeteria for signs of Mr I Shall Not Indulge You. Loki ain’t there.  
  
‘Introduce me to your friends, Barton. I wish to know them. And who is this fine and fiery maiden?’ Thor gestures to Tasha who actually blushes.  
  
Clint narrows his eyes and Tony laughs because he looks so funny. He is ignored. ‘That’s my girlfriend, Natasha Romanoff. Nat meet Thor Odinsson.’  
  
And that confirms the brother theory though they look absolutely nothing alike. Tony grins and waves at Thor. ‘I’m Tony Stark. I met your brother in Physics this morning and I have to ask what is his damage?’  
  
Thor looks both confused and protective before confusion wins out and he asks: ‘Damage? Is my brother hurt?’  
  
Okay so they don’t have damage as slang in Norway, Just Outside Oslo, good to know. Loki picked up on it fine, though. Weird.  
  
Natasha smiles softly (almost motheringly) at Thor and gives him a reassuring pat on the arm. ‘What Tony means to say is-’  
  
And hey no. Tony’s asking the questions now - ‘What does he have against the world? Why is he how he is? What is it that makes him act like a dick?’ Tony thinks he’s covered all bases here.  
  
Thor’s face seems to settle on some kind of thundery mistrust and he says that ‘Loki is coming to terms with some personal matters, Tony Stark, in time, no doubt, he shall be just as he was in Norway. America might suit him well, there appears to be a lot of sarcasm here. Loki will like that.’  
  
‘Where is sunshine?’ And Tony is well aware that his nicknames are going to get him beaten up again some day soon but he can’t help it.  
  
Thor looks at him like he’s crazy again but shrugs. ‘My brother has found himself in the mood to be displeased with me as of late. He avoids me.’  
  
Poor Thor, Tony couldn’t stand being ignored by Loki in that one class Thor has to deal with it all the time. Poor Thor. Tony is feeling oddly generous today, that wasn’t even a very selfish thought. He gets nothing from this pity. What the hell is going on?  
  
Oddly sympathetic notwithstanding he’s still gonna say it: ‘Did you swallow the Complete Works of Shakespeare or is this just how you speak in Norway, Just Outside Oslo?’ Can’t stop, won’t stop - wherever the fuck they’re from will forever be Norway, Just Outside Oslo (NJOO for short).  
  
Thor gives Tony, bless him, another bewildered look but this time there is a smile there too and he says: ‘You have a way with words, friend Stark. It is little wonder Loki chose you to talk to.’  
  
...He thinks that might have been a compliment. Either that or he should be really angry because Loki only talks to assholes or something, but Thor has such a sweet little innocent smile so he’s gonna go with compliment. ‘Thanks, big guy.’ Who actually says ‘little wonder’ anymore, really. ‘So you have no idea where your brother is, first day, first lunch hour in a busy school where no-one knows him and he is literally a walking sign saying ‘Punch me, I’m new’?’  
  
Thor makes the universal ‘when you say it like that’ face and in a second he is groping himself for his phone.  
  
Banner thinks Tony didn’t notice the ‘you’re an asshole, Tony, but ya did a good thing’ look he just gave but he did.   
  
‘Brother, where are you? Come to the cafeteria I wish to speak with you.’  
  
Tell me where is Gandalf for I much require to oh - hey. Tony can practically hear the disdain that drips from the voice at the end of the line. Clearly el Thor hit loudspkr.   
  
‘What makes you think I am at your beck and call, Odinsson? in fact I wonder if I should refrain from answering your persistent attempts to speak with me in future. Perhaps then I’d feel a little better.’  
  
Thor sighs. ‘We still live in the same house, brother. The house our father-’  
  
‘ Your father, Thor. or have you forgotten my true parentage already, are you really that thick-headed?’  
  
‘Brother...’  
  
‘ Thor.’ There’s the beep that says ‘you just got hung up on. burn’ and Thor looks like he’s seconds away from throwing that phone at someone’s face and Tony rather likes his face so he surreptitiously raises an arm to shield himself in the event of technological onslaught.  
  
Everyone, no seriously everyone including Nat(I will not so much as blink at you)asha, is staring at Thor with faces of mingled ‘ouch, sorry bro’ and ‘you poor baby your brother is an ass’ and Tony’s just here like ‘The sheer amount of venom in that voice could drop a small cow, pretty certain’ and then he realises that he said that out loud. Shit. Does Tony Stark have any tact - Magic eight ball says ‘No.’  
  
However Thor is pretty chill and just looks at him, slantwise, and smiles slightly. ‘My brother is quite the weaver of words.’   
  
‘Oh yeah, smooth talker, what a charmer. You know he cracked, like, two smiles in Physics.’ Tony is speaking for the hell of it, fishing for compliments? Hell even he doesn’t know.  
  
‘My brother’s name is Loki Odinsson though he would, should he deign speak to you, have you call him by what is has claimed as his true name: Loki Laufeyson. He is of April born and sly. He can be beyond reason. I see where you are Stark, he has done this before and will again. Until he gives you reason too, you must not trust him.’  
  
Clint laughs, Tasha quirks her lip and Bruce - traitor - smiles like a kid.  
  
Tony has the capacity to look scandalised and he uses it because really what was that supposed to mean, ‘Where am I then, Thor. ‘cause as I see it I’m in the cafeteria. Eatin’ my lunch.’  
  
‘We have your type in Norway, you know. Those who view people who close themselves off as a challenge. Trust me, friend Stark, Loki is a challenge you cannot conquer.’  
  
Conquer, seriously? ‘Earth to Thor. I am Tony Stark but at the moment I’m just interested in why your fuckin’ brother looks so sad. That’s it.’ He gets up, grabs his bag and sets off. ‘Goodbye.’  
  
\-------------------------------------------------ADVERTBREAK------------------------------------------------------

Someone slides into the seat infront of him, breaking his concentration. That concentration that had been fixed on decimating his iPhone and rebuilding it for the last ten minutes. When he gets out of this dump he is going to take over the company and put Apple out of business because weapons are so not the way to go right now. He listens in Politics, sometimes.

Oh, and that person? It's Steve Rogers, who is a year younger and holy fucking shit 'Did you _live_ in the gym over summer? Seriously Rogers you could give the new Scandinavian a run for his money.'

Steve Rogers was tiny last year. What the bitch?

'I worked out and started eating better-'

'And started a course of steroids, Steven those things are bad for your health!'

'Shut up, Stark. Why'd ya break your phone?'

'I didn't. I'm optimizing it for tomorrow. Like Aperture, not never but NOW? Have I lost you yet?' Nothing like some Portal quotes to freak 'em out and lose 'em.

'You don't normally do your actual engineering at school, Tony. What's going on?' He's right, Tony is loth to admit it but he is.

  
'I'm having a little crisis, hey say Steve, say that some guy said you were never gonna get the gu- girl you liked? What'd you do?' Tony shifts and looks Rogers straight in the eye. 'Hypothetically speaking of course.'

  
Steve's eyebrows actually furrow, he is legit thinking this scenario out and Tony can't help but laugh.

  
Steve says 'I don't know Tony, I guess I'd keep trying, but I wouldn't do it just to prove him wrong. I'd do it because I wanted to get the girl.'

  
And that, ladies and gentlemen is why Steve Rogers is the Paragon of Virtue, also known as Mister America, occasionally Captain thereof.

Whereas Tony Stark is the sneaky bastard who has more money than he should and gets on everyone's nerves for the hell of it.

The bell rings for the end of lunch, Tony has two more classes and then he is out of this joint until tomorrow. None of those classes are likely to have Loki, who Tony has worked out is a junior who has managed to get almost all of his classes AP, Odinsson in them.

On the way to Econ he has a thought.

A nice thought.

An Evil Plan kind of thought.

He's calling it Operation Seduce-Loki and it's going to go down a storm.

Maybe even a real storm.

There's gonna be lightning and it is going to be frightening.

 

Bring it.

 

\-------------------------------------------ENDCREDITS----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
